A Beautiful Catastrophe
by SynBell
Summary: The day starts out with hanging out with her friends and ends in a terrible Disaster. This is the beginning of her life and trying to live her life the way her Best Friend would want. Follow Kireina in her adventure to find friendship, happiness, and possibly romance!
1. Chapter 1

The leaves were rustling on the beautifully colored trees as the wind raced around them. It was the beginning of October but the leaves were vibrant and already falling. It was a cool 60*F and a perfect day for the pumpkin patch. You had made these plans for months with a few coworkers that you would classify as your best friends. You lived in a suburb 30 minutes south of a beautifully large city called Chicago. You had gotten dressed and decided to grab a little something before you were picked up. You throw on your hoodie and grab your keys and walk out the door. You turn the handle to make sure its locked and run down to the sidewalk and into your friends car. It was you, and your two best friends Jack and Jenn. Jack was the one you indulged in your anime craze with. Jenn was one who was the brains and made fun of you and Jack. You buckle up and Jack turns in driver seat and tosses a yellow shiny bag at you. You catch it in mid-air and look at her questioningly.

"Its the 3rd My Hero Academia series. I found them this morning and got us both one!" she states holding up an Izuku Midoriya key chain.

You turn it around and go through who you could possibly get. There was Todoroki, Ida, Asui, Midoriya, All MIght, Mina, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Aizawa. You look back at Jack as she laughs. You rip open the top and close your eyes, hoping for Aizawa. He was gorgeous to you and he seemed like he could be fun to poke at. You dump the bag's contents into your hand and open your eyes, glancing down at your palm. You squeal in delight as you hold it up.

"AIZAWAAAAA!" You say loudly causing Jack and Jenn to bust up laughing.

You put the key chain on your bag and pull out your phone, lighting it up and going into your browser. You pull up the pumpkin patch website and look through it, making a comment here and there but mostly just relaxing in the backseat. You guys go one with chit chatting and talking about how the pumpkin patch has some of the best Apple Cider doughnuts ever. You feel the car start to slow down. You lean to the middle and notice the flashing red and blue lights. A few cars seem to be scattered over the road.

"Look like someone wasn't paying attention." Jenn observes.

You sigh heavily and sit back, bouncing against the back seat.

"I feel like I shouldn't be surprised. Anytime we do something, its always one thing or another." You say looking out the window as we pass through the intersection that has police crawling all over it.

And that's when it happened. The police started to move out of the way as a loud horn starts blaring. Time itself seemed to have slowed down. You turn your head and stare at the truck that's barreling straight for the car. People are screaming and running, Jack is trying to speed up while crying while Jenn is staring down the same truck you are, You close your eyes shut, waiting for the impact that doesn't seem to come. Your closing your eyes so hard that yellow, green, and purple dots erupt into your vision and then it whites out, as if someone has a flashlight in your face. You slowly start to open your eyes and blink a few times. You were suddenly in a bright white room. You look around and there is nothing but white walls and a white door behind you. You seemed to be in the same clothes you were in when you left your house this morning consisting of a pair of jeans, a white tank, and your favorite black hoodie. You get up and turn facing the door. You tilt your head and realize that you feel nothing. No hesitance, no anxiety, nothing. You take a few steps and turn the handle to the door and it pops open. You look down the white hallway and start your journey. You get to the end of the hallway and there seems to be a fork where there was nothing as you approached. The door to the right was white but seemed like there was a movie going on by the lights that were shining underneath. And the left seemed silent. You stand there for a few minutes.

"You may want to hear me out before you make your choice…" You turn sharply and notice a man standing behind you.

He had light brown hair and honey brown eyes that seemed to be glinting in the light. He was a sharp black suit that contrasted from his tan skin. He was well dressed and it confused you. You look around and stood up a little straighter, tilting your head and messing with a string that was coming off your hoodie. He places his hands behind his back and looks directly at you. You look up at him, a numb feeling starting to take over your chest.

"No doubt that you know that you did not survive that crash…" He starts, watching you closely.

Your hand goes to your chest and you feel your shoulders drop. He seems to be pausing for you.

"Did the other two…" it was too painful to say.

"They were critically injured, but they will make a full recovery. You, however, died on impact." His words seemed to bounce around the walls and reverberate inside your chest and a pain rips through you that you've never felt before.

"So… why am I here?" You ask, your voice cracking and soft.

"Well in my line of work, there are sometimes rare cases, like yours for example. What played out was not supposed to happen. That truck was not suppose to hit you but the car behind you, killing the couple and you and your friends were supposed to have a good time and everything of that nature." He paused again as if letting the words soak in before pressing on. "Under those circumstances, we are able to give the person a choice in what they want to do. For example," He points to the door to the right and you turn to look at it. " This door will lead you back to your world. You would be able to see your friends recovery and attend your funeral and see everyone but are stuck as a ghost in your world, doomed to roam it until the end of time. Or…" He drops his right arm and with his left points to the left door and my eyes follow his arm. "You can follow me to the left door, where my office is and we can sort out this issue and come to a more pleasurable conclusion. The choice is yours." He finishes as he drops his arm and places both behind his back.

You look back at him weighing the options. You would love to see your family and friends again but would you really want to be a ghost and float around with no other alternative? You watched Yu Yu Hakusho before and know that Yusuke had a rough time with it. You shake your head slightly and look up at the man before you.

"I choose left." You say.

He smiles and takes a few strides forward.

"Fantastic. Follow me." He says stepping ahead of you and walking up to the door, producing a key and opening it.

He ushers you inside and closes the door. You sit down and he moves behind the desk and sits down. He starts typing away at the computer as you take in your surroundings. Everything was still white. You look back at him and continue to play with the string on your hoodie. He taps away for a few more minutes and then leans back looking at you.

"Do you know much about other worlds?"

"Other worlds? What do you mean?" You ask as you tilt your head.

"Well in your file it says you enjoy Anime. Every anime is a different world." He states putting his hands together on his lap.

"Like Yu Yu Hakusho is one, Inuyasha is another and so on?" You ask as you straighten and shift.

You don't know if you like where this may be headed.

"Well, as I said before, your case is rare and with it I can grant you access to one of these worlds. You just need to choose which one." He says simply.

This causes you to pause before moving forward on the edge of your seat.

"Access? Do you mean… you can put me into one of these anime worlds?" You ask trying to wrap your head around the words.

"I can. We would work through a character and a look and send you there in that worlds timeline. You won't alter the world if at all with your presence but I can't guarantee it." You sit there for a few moments, your mind seeming to fizz out and you look up at the man sitting before you and your face must have shown your confusion because he chuckled and leaned forward.

"Let's start by creating an image. What color hair color and style appeals to you?" He asks, leaning back with his hands on his keyboard.

"Uh… Scarlet red on top that fades into a bright red that fades to a red/pinkish rose color. Wavy, with the loose curls." You explain while not really seeing what's in front of you and he starts typing away.

"What color eyes?"

"Bright green with gold specks…" You say.

"Like Kurama's?" he asks and your hazel eyes meeting his honey brown ones. "What? We get bored up here too." He says shrugging and typing away. "What world do you want to enter into?" He asks, glancing at you.

You tilt your head as your thoughts race to life. You had always loved Yu Yu Hakusho. It was one of your favorites and had lasted for so long but…

"My Hero Academia." You say softly.

It was his turn to pause. He looks at you, the surprised evident on his face.

"Not what I was thinking. Didn't you always call it a 'Baby anime'?" He quotes.

You nod and look down at your lap, a wave of heartbreaking sadness just crashing down on you.

"I did… I always said that to Jack when we would joke around. I would love to be in Yusuke's group but… Jack loves My Hero Academia. We used to watch it at work together, she got me into it. I'm not ready to let my best friends go. I'm doing this for her." You say trying not to lose your shit.

He sat for a moment before nodding and typing on the computer again.

"We need to go over quirk and hero name before we finish." He states.

You nod and start to rattle some things off and seem to brainstorm together what your hero name will be and what your life was prior to you going there. He comes up with a solid story and you were actually enjoying yourself but your dark thoughts weren't far from your mind.

"Now finally, is a job. You are going in as an adult of 27 years. I suggest we put you in as a potential new hire for UA High." He starts and I nod. "Good. I'm glad we agree. When we send you there. Check your Phone's email. There will be two emails. Reply to both. I won't leave you stranded but once your there, everything is up to you. Try not to die again ok kiddo?" He says standing up.

You stand up as well and he comes around the desk going to the door you both came in originally. He stops in front of it and you take a few steps standing next to him. He turns and looks at you and smiles.

"This is where we part. It has been a pleasure and I do apologize for what has happened. Remember a few key rules. Don't tell anyone what you know, try not to die, but more importantly, remember to live." He says placing is hand on your lower back.

"Thank you for helping me and…" Your voice starts to shake slightly as you open your mouth to continue.

He doesn't allow it though. He throws the door open and pushes you through it and you start to fall as if the hallway that was there turned into a ledge. Your looking up screaming as he looks over the edge waving.

"You're welcome and remember… ENJOY LIFE!" He yells.

Your vision goes black...


	2. Chapter 2

You jolt up up in a panic and look around you quickly. You take a deep breath and close your eyes, letting your shoulders and head drop. Red hair cascading over your shoulders and face. You lift your head up and survey the room around you. It had lilac purple walls with a matching comforter set. Your bed was opposite the door and you turned and there was a desk against the wall with a window over it. Next to the door was a closet. You sigh heavily and feel a buzzing next to you. You move the sheets and retrieve your phone, remembering the emails. You turn it on and unlock it, clicking on the envelope where your emails are located. It opened up to two unread emails. The first one was labeled, Before you begin. You tap to open it and read through it. It was just reminding you to live and that there was money for a full month along with extra for food and clothes. You silent thank him but cussing him out for throwing you over a ledge. You close it out and go to the next one labeled, Interview. You tap it and the first thing to pop was a banner that says, "PLUS ULTRA". It was your date and time to sign up for an interview with Principal Nezu for the teaching position at UA. You quickly respond with an acceptance and look at the clock. It was nearly 8 and the interview was at 10 am. You get up and make your bed quickly when you hear scratching. You pause for a moment and your eyes zero in on the door. You take a few steps forward and the scratching starts up again along with a tiny mew. You open the door and two tiny kittens stumble in. One was black and the other was white. You drop down and they walk all over you as you pet them and listen to them purr happily. You stand up again and run to the bathroom real quick. After a minute or so, you walk out and back to the room, your room to get open up the closet to only one outfit so you decide on the pencil skirt, a red blouse, and a black jacket. You walk to the kitchen and notice the purse and envelope on the counter. You pick up the bulky envelope and turn it around,noticing the address. It was addressed to Kireina Hakai in Musutafu, Japan. You turn it over again and unseal it, it was money. You open the fridge and the cabinets and realize that it was all for food. You roll your eyes and sigh again going to the purse and putting the money inside. It would be shopping after the interview. You put the purse over your shoulder and head for the door. You slip on your heels, readjust your purse, and open the door. You come face to face with a man with long blond hair and triangular glasses wearing jeans and a band shirt. It was the Pro hero Present Mic, Hizashi Yamada. He smiled at you brightly, to which you returned.

"Hello Ms. Hakai." He says waving.

"I've asked you 100 times to call me Kireina, Hazashi!" You say laughing softly.

You pause for a second, trying to pull memories of this life if you ever had any. He bumps your arm lightly and you look up into his worried face.

"You ok?" he asks.

You smile again and close your door and side step past him.

"Yeah i'm fine. Look i'll see you later ok?" You say turning away and walking quickly away.

You leave the apartment complex and breath in deeply and let it go. This was something you hadn't yet considered. You pull out your phone as your walking and pull up pictures. There were hundreds. Of you and the cats, of who you would assume would be your parents, it looks like you have a little sister, and of you and Hizashi in different settings. Concerts, bars, parties, outdoors. Apparently he was an unassumed best friend. You shake your head, deciding to rectify it when you get home. You walk through the gates of UA High looking around as you walk. You notice a sign pointing to the office. You turn and head in that direction and looking around at the beautifully colored trees and how the warm hair breezes through your hair. You smile to yourself and get up to the door and open it almost running head on into a tall man in all black.

"Oh excuse me!" You say moving to the side.

You look at him and instantly recognize him. It was Shota Aizawa. You had to calm the beating of your heart. Aizawa was your favorite everything. He's wearing all black with a gray scarf capture weapon thing with shoulder length black hair and the signature tired look to his features.

"Ms. Hakai please, follow me." He says walking through the door behind him, into the building.

You follow him, continuing to look around and different people running back and forth. it was quite entertaining to you. You shake your head trying to focus at the task at hand. Trying to not blow your proverbial cover. You glance at tired man's back smirking slightly as you both come up to a set of double doors. He opens it and moves, letting you pass. You walk into a conference room of sorts. It had light blue walls and darker blue carpet and in the center was three large tables in the shape of a U. You take a few steps forward as Aizawa walks around you to his spot at the table. You take a few moments to study everyone around the table. Cementoss, Midnight, Principal Nezu, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and then your eyes land on the last… Present Mic. He lowers his head slightly and you feel the familiar ping of pain. You tilt your head trying to figure out his reaction and your reaction to him. Another thing to figure out when I leave today. You think while internally sighing. You flick your eyes back to Principal Nezu, waiting for it to begin with a smile on your face.

"Good Morning everyone! Before you is a once American Hero, Kireina Hakai." He starts out, you bow slightly to everyone and stand straight back up. "I know about your file, but please, explain why you would be an asset here at our school." He says holding out his hand, giving you the floor.

"I graduated from UA about 10 years ago and went to America to start a training school there. After working there for a long time, I decided I wanted to come back here and apply here. I'm skilled at hand to hand as thats all my quirk. I can teach defense along with offense. I really just want to help the Heroes of the next generation." You say with a bright smile on your face.

You see a few nods go around the room and there were a few more questions but not many. You answered them all with a smile, proud at your answers.

"I think that's all we will need. I will give you a call tomorrow. Thank you." Principal Nezu says getting up and showing you to the door.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity!" You say brightly, bowing and you turn leaving the conference room.

You make your way back to the front of the school and start heading back towards the house.

"Kireina! Wait!" You hear from behind you.

You turn and glace back as Present Mic makes his entrance. You turn and continue walking as he falls in step with you. Silence spreads over you two and just seems to hang in the air.

"Look Kireina. I'm sorry for not saying anything." He says softly.

You continue walking trying to pull memories and figure out why your heart and brain are acting certain ways. You continue walking, trying to piece this together not thinking about how it may look to the person walking beside you. You feel something warm on your arm and feel yourself being yanked back causing you to stumble abit and you feel arms catch you before you fall. You look up and realize that his face is extremely close to yours.

"Don't be stubborn like this. I didn't do it to keep secrets but it's easier to keep work and home separate." He says softly.

Your mouth turns into a slight frown as you pull a little out of his grasp, straightening and fixing your purse. You glance at him and start walking again.

"What will you do now that your 'work' and 'home' life combine?" You ask.

He catches up with you and continues to walk in silence before stopping. You walk a few more steps and turn to watch him. He looks defeated. You deflate a little bit and let the anger go completely. You wanted to do what "He" said. You wanted to live.

"Come on Hizashi. I'll just make you buy me lunch to say sorry." You say smiling.

He smiles back genuinely and takes a few big steps to catch up and you both start walking back home. You get to your apartment and lead the way up to the top floor and down the hall. You put your key in and open the door kneeling to catch the two kittens bounding out the door. You scoop them up and nuzzle them, walking into the apartment, dropping your purse on the table. Hizashi walks in and closes the door looking around.

"Girl we need to get you some decorations. After lunch we'll go get you things for this place." He says pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

You snort at him and roll your eyes. If only you knew how right you were, my loud friend. You think to yourself. He puts in an order for you both and watches you as you hop over the couch, landing hard on it causing the remote to bounce up and into your hand. You smile at it and turn on the tv trying to find something to watch. You look back to see Hizashi set his phone down and walks around the couch and plops down with his bag next to him. You glance at it and he smiles evilly at you and opens it up, grabbing a bunch of paper and dropping it in your lap. You take the first sheet and read the first sentence. U.A High School rules and guidelines to keep students safe. You groan loudly and throw your head back closing your eyes.

"Why? Why did you have to do that?!" you complain loudly.

He starts laughing and points to it.

"You have to read it before your first day." He says tapping the top.

"I don't even know if I will get hired, Mr. Yamada." You say, using his name as a curse.

This causes him to laugh again.

"I don't think you will get turned down." He says with a glint.

You roll your eyes at him and grab the pillow next to you and hit him with it. He laughs and you start reading. It was interesting but you were going to fight it the entire time you had too. It was a lot easier to slide into this role then you thought it would be. You and "Him" tried to get as close to your actual personality as possible while fitting into the story. It would have been too hard to deal with your thoughts and then try to be someone else at the same time. Not to mention, He said he wanted you to live and you didn't want to completely lie to all these people. You continue your line of thinking missing the door bell and the fact that Hizashi got up to get the food and paid for it. You feel a tap on your head and you look up at a black container.

"OOOH yum!" you say grabbing it and ripping off the top.

You hear a chuckle and the fridge open.

"Jesus Kireina! Your house is literally empty! We need to go grocery shopping too!"

You turn slowly and look at him with your mouth full of food, innocently. He shakes his head and walks to the door opening and closing it. You swallow your food and set it down and race to the door throwing it open.

"I want orange!" you yell.

You hear a muffled sentence and just laugh as you hear Hizashi's fridge open and close with a snap. He appears and closes his door. You move to the side and hold out your hand. He rolls his eyes and drops an orange drink into it and walks past you mumbling about eating like a bird. You smile and close the door not believing that your life has come to this.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Hizashi emerge from your newly found humble abode after finishing eating. You read through all those rules and procedures and now your brain was currently on the fritz and fuzzing out every once in a while. You decided to take a nap but Hizashi made you get up and go shopping, which was not something you were ever fond of doing. Your currently dragging your feet down the street in the clothes you wore before the interview. The clothes you were in when your life was cut short, but you were trying to not think about that. You also knew you needed to get rid of them as soon as possible. The pain was still fresh and you haven't had a moment to yourself to grieve. You glance at Hizashi. He looked way different. His hair was down and it was straight and really long, with his glasses. He was also a tad quieter but not by much. And it was weird to see him wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You look back at the bustling people of Musutafu, Your mind wanders deeper into itself.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

You jump slightly at the sound of Hizashi's raised voice and you turn to glance at him. He shakes his head and grabs your arm, dodging into the closest store you come too. You look around as he lets go. You walk around looking at different things. You come to a rack that says sale on it and start to go through it. There were a ton of cute tops and Jeans that were your size.

"Find something?" Hizashia asks coming up behind you.

You hold up 4 pairs of jeans and 3 pairs of slacks along with 6 shirts that you could wear at home and at work.

"I found a ton!" You say smiling and looking at what he has in his hand.

He holds them up. A few band shirts and two pairs of jeans. You smile and roll your eyes and turn to the cashier. You both ring up your stuff and walk out. You start walking with him and realize that your not holding your bag. You look over and notice Hizashi is.

"You know I can carry everything right?" You ask rolling your eyes.

"Yeah but we have to get you food too. So there will be a lot to carry." He says chuckling.

You guys get to the market and you grab a little basket and start walking around grabbing things. You turn down a canned food aisle looking for something you may be able to get the cats as a treat. Hizashi pasts you and goes up to someone a few feet away from you.

"Shota!" He says kinda loudly.

You turn rather quickly and realize that you never recognized him and why. He had his hair up with a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans. You tilt your head and grab the can you were looking for and talk a few steps closer, he glances at you then slides his gaze back to Hizashi.

"I'm surprised to see you out Sho!" Hizashi says patting Aizawa on the back a little hard.

"I need to eat too." He says in his bored voice. " Hello Ms. Hakai."

You bow slightly. "Hello Mr. Aizawa."

Hizashi looks back and forth between you and Aizawa but doesn't say anything.

"Anyway we'll have to get together for a celebration some time soon. I'll text Nemuri later to square away details." Hizashi says glancing at me then back at Aizawa.

"Alright." Aizawa says sighing slightly.

You and Hizashi bid your goodbyes to Aizawa and his gaze on you seems to linger slightly as you turn and walk back to finish shopping. You check out and Hizashi insists that he carries the heavier things. You both walk into the apartment and up the elevator to the top floor. You set a bag down and open your door and pick it back up and walk in, setting everything down in the kitchen. You rub your arms slightly and start to open the bags and setting things on the counter.. Hizashi sets some bags on the counter and starts taking things out. You put things in the cabinet and find one filled with cat food. You smile to yourself and take out two cans and two bowls. You open them and fill the bowls up and set them down, watching as the cats swarm the bowls. You glance at the clock and look around. It was mid after-noon. Not time to start making dinner if that's what you wanted to do. Hizashi picks up the bags and tosses them and goes into the living room and turns on the tv and sits down. You fold your arms and watch him. It was weird. This was so weird to you that you and Hizashi are like best friends, according to the pictures and text messages on your phone but that you were so comfortable with him being in your apartment for long hours. It's not really something you would have done in your past life. It was more things you needed to think about. Relationships and friendships, among other things you needed to get straight and soon. You shake your head slightly and pick up the clothes bags and bring them to your room, hanging them up quickly. You walk out and hear a phone start chirping. Hizashi looks at you and shakes his head no so you grab your purse and pull out your phone. It was an email. You tap on it and the UA Banner pops up.

"What is it?" Hizashi asks turning to you almost like he is gaging your reaction.

"It's an email. I don't know yet, its loading and its from UA." You say watching the screen.

"Read it out loud." Hizashi says glancing at the clock then back at you pulling out his own phone.

"Ok it loaded. It says: Dear Ms. Hakai, It is with pleasure that I would like to Congratulate you on your recent interview with the UA High staff and to personally welcome you to UA High Faculty. You will be working with the Hero Course along with most of the first years on Defense and strategy. Your first few weeks will be spent under the direction of Mr. Aizawa. Not only to work out the classroom, but how the Hero Course is set up as well. Please read through the procedures and rules that Present Mic will give you and if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. We look forward to your first year with us!" You read through it again and look up at Hizashi, whose smirking. "I did it! OMG Hizashi! I did it." You say jumping up and down. You stop for a moment and look at him, narrowing your eyes. "How did you know?" You ask folding your arms.

"They called me earlier and told me. I put in a recommendation for you." He says shrugging.

"But how?"

"Well I saw your name on an email for interviews and I went to Principal Nezu and told him a little bit about you. He interviewed you before anyone else. " Hizashi says.

You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around him.

"Thank you so much Hizashi!" you say squeezing him tightly.

He coughs and laughs.

"Your welcome Kireina!" He pulls out his phone and starts typing and send a quick text and you let go of him.

You hear his phone go off a few times as you walk back to the kitchen trying to wrap your head around everything. Hizashi pops his head into the kitchen.

"Wanna go for a few drinks tonight with a few friends?" He asks smirking.

"Is it soon to be coworkers?" You ask leaning against the counter and fold your arms.

"Shota and Nemuri, yes."

You stand there for a few minutes and nod. He chuckles and goes back to looking at his phone and you decide to leave the kitchen to get changed. You close the door softly and go into the closet and retrieve a new pair of jeans and a flowery white top. You grab a zip up jacket and put it on and walk out of your room. Hizashi is standing near the door as you slip on your shoes and you both walk out idly chattering about things and routines for UA. You two walk for about 10 minutes before going into a restaurant. Hizashi looks around and you point to the bar over his shoulder.

"There's Mr. Aizawa." You say.

"You sound like a student." He says chuckling.

You elbow him and you guys walk up to the bar. Hizashi pulls out a chair next to Aizawa and looks at you, innocently. You cuss him out internally as you take a seat and he goes around the Nemuri and takes a seat.

"God, took you two long enough." She says glancing at Hizashi and then at you.

She holds out her hand over Aizawa's face.

"I'm Kayama Nemuri. Please call me Nemuri. Welcome to UA!"

You take her hand and shake it smiling genuinely at her.

"Hakai Kireina. Please call me Kireina." You say moving your hand.

"It won't be easy, think logically and you'll do fine. Aizawa Shota. Call me Shota." He says nodding in your direction.

You smile and nod. You all fall into conversations as the drinks start coming through. Nemuri was hammering them back. 2 hours into hanging out and she was ragging on both guys.

"Jeez Sho! You need to lighten up or you will never get a girlfriend. Hey, what about Kireina!?" she says busting out laughing.

You and Hizashi start laughing as Aizawa rolls his eyes and takes a pull from his own beer. You lean over and stare straight over at Hizashi.

"Hey Hizashi!" you say rather loudly.

Aizawa looks at you then down the bar. Hizashi looks at you and you slide your gaze over the Nemuri and he follows it as does Shota. Hizashi blushes slightly causing you to crack up and you notice Aizawa put his hand over his mouth but you can see the smirk. Nemuri looks at all of you in turn.

"What did I miss?" She asks.

This sent you into a whole new round of giggles. You finally calm yourself and notice Aizawa glancing at you. You tilt your head and look down at bar at Nemuri and Hizashi. You smile watching this world unfolding around you. It was making this all easier to swallow. Easier to comprehend your death and the lives of your friends. It was still something you were going to have to deal with and you weren't ready but the quicker you do, the quicker you can focus on what will be happening in this world. You had to get your curriculum together, and get your hero costume together. You needed to deal with death and figure out what happened up to this point. Then you get to meet class 1-A which is going to be huge to deal with, USJ, and summer camp. There was a lot coming and it was coming up quickly, the entrance exams were a 2 weeks away. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you look over into the worried face of Hizashi. You glance at the others and Nemuri is leaning over behind Aizawa, and Aizawa is watching you.

"Come on, let's get you home." Hizashi says softly, pulling you slightly out of the chair.

You comply and slide off and waving to the others with a smile. It didn't reach your eyes and you knew at least two people saw it. You and Hizashi walk back in silence and once your close to your door, you thank Hizashi for everything he's done and you walk in and close the door with a sharp click. You walk a few steps into your apartment and dissolve into tears. The overwhelming sadness, anger, self- pity, caused you to drag yourself to your room and throw yourself on the bed. Your mom wasn't there to comfort you, your best friends weren't there to text and tell you that everything is ok. The heartbreak was so great that it felt like someone was ripping apart your chest for the world to see. Within minutes, your cries turned to whimpers as your eyes started to get heavy. You fell asleep a few minutes later, only to be thrown into a living nightmare. You opened your eyes and looked around.

_You were back in the car, there were people screaming and sirens blaring loudly from around you and coming from a distance. The voices were telling you to hang on and that they would be there soon to help. You coughed and tried to speak but you couldn't, your chest felt like it was closing up on its self. You look to the front seats and see Jenn and Jack knocked out. Jack was bleeding from the side of her head and glass littered Jenn. You struggled to sit up but managed it as you tried to wake up Jenn and Jack. _

_"Come on, please wake up!" you plead and cry. "Help us! Please you need to get us out!" You start to scream, your voice edging on hysteria. _

_"Lieutenant! There's someone screaming for help!" Someone says from the right of where you were._

_"Please help us!" you start to scream. _

_There was whining of metal as the girls start to stir. The passenger door rips free from the hinges and Jenn jerks awake. She looks at Jack as the panic in her eyes starts to become more wild by the second. She starts to shake and cry. _

_You place your hand on her shoulder, "You need to calm down, their going to help us!" You say as the tears pour. She calms down a little and turns in the sit to look at you. _

_"HEY! WE HAVE 3 PEOPLE IN HERE! GET AN AMBULANCE STAT AND GET READY!" Someone is screaming but he seems far away. _

_Jenn is just staring as she starts to shake her head crying silently. The cop seems to start to try to get her attention as she starts to scream and cry, trying to get to the back seat. You put your hands on hers and she jumps and continues to scream and cry. Your not understanding where its coming from, you were there and you were fine. The cop manages to pull her free and 3 others have to subdue her onto a stretcher. You watch as shes rolled away screaming and crying holding out her hands. You look over at Jack who starts to stir. You try and pull her free from her seat belt but it seems stuck. A cop reaches through and cuts it and you move away a little so he can work on getting Jack out._

_"Hey honey… I need you to focus. You need to tell me your name." He says cooing for her attention._

_"I'm Jack, and… and Jenn… and Megan. Where is she?! Where is Jenn!?" she says starting to move fight more to look around. _

_He grabs the sides of her face to steady her and glances back at me then back at her._

_"You have adrenaline running through you right now. I don't know if your injured and I need you to stay still." He says as she starts to calm down._

_The driver side door creeks and whines as its ripped off its hinges and Jack is quickly taken out of the car and sent on her way to the hospital. The same cop that helped Jack and appears back in the passenger seat as another man looks into the driver side looking back as me, _

_"She's just a kid Lieutenant. She had her whole life ahead of her." He says shaking his head._

_"She is young. Lets get her phone and call her family." He says sadly reaching for your phone._

_He grabs it and walks away as does the other cop. You sit there and let everything sink in. you look over your shoulder hoping they were wrong. They weren't. You gasp loudly and cover your mouth. You were sitting there peacefully and you would have thought that you were sleeping if it had not been for your eyes. So bright and green, but completely lifeless. That cold feeling comes over you and you just let it out. You scream as loud and as long as possible. And the darkness engulfs you… _

You shoot up, drenched in sweat and tears just streaming down your face. You hear banging on your door and you jump. You get up and stumble out of your room to the door, as someone bangs on it again and much harder. You whip the door open and come face to face with a terrified looking Hizashi Yamada. He looks you up and down and takes a large step closer, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to him. You dissolve into tears again, as your heart shatters all over again..


End file.
